


The Colors of War

by QueenofPasta



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: All the gay ships, Angst, Canon and non canon relationships, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Juliet and Juliet, Loosely based on Riverdale, Multi, One Night Stands, Original Characters - Freeform, Slightly slow burn, lil smut most likely, love most of these characters, more tags to come probably, very little straight people and relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23676436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofPasta/pseuds/QueenofPasta
Summary: Welcome to Purgatory! Here there are two rival gangs. The Ghost River Gang and the Purgatory Pythons. The Ghosts are duly led by none other than Wynonna Earp and Alex Danvers. The Pythons are led by Nora Darhk and Lena Luthor. Both gang’s members attend Purg high. This leads to star crossed lovers and violence of the turf kind. Welcome to high school!Edit— all chapters have been edited for easier reading and common sense. Enjoy!
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein, Nora Darhk/Ray Palmer, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Zari Tomaz/Charlie
Comments: 22
Kudos: 64





	1. Wanna be Missed Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright. So the first chapter is going to be made up of two parts and then we will get to the good stuff. I’m going to do my best to give each chapter (after this one) a fandom and/or a couple/s that go with that fandom. Other couples may creep in however. This is my first crossover fandom fic. Also most chapter titles will be songs I frequently listen to because music is kinda everything to me. Hope you enjoy! (All mistakes are mine BTW)  
> TW: Use of a homophobic slur

Waverly put the finishing touches on her hair and makeup as she heard the roar of motorcycles pass by.  
She looked in the mirror again to triple check her first day of school look. Long sleeve crop top and high waisted jeans. Light makeup and hair lightly curled. She had cut her hair to just below her shoulders during the summer and never turned back.   
She heard a car honk. She looked at the time on her phone, cursed and rushed out of the bathroom, grabbing her backpack on the way out. As she ran past the kitchen, she shouted a hurried good-bye to Gus.

”Bye Gus! Love you!”

She hopped into the back of Laura’s red truck and said a breathless hello to everyone.

”Hey Laura. Hey Jer. Hello Kara and Chrissy.”

"Good Morning to you too Waves. Running late?" Laura asked eyeing her best friend in the mirror. 

"Wynonna left early this morning and woke me up, which led to me falling back asleep and missing my alarm." Waverly rolled her eyes. 

In the front seat, a blonde girl with glasses yawned. "Alex did the same, except I couldn't fall back asleep."

"Hmm. Must be something Ghost related." Waverly said. Kara nodded.

"Probably."

Alex and Wynonna co-led one of Purgatory's gangs, the Ghost River Gang. When Jeremiah and Michelle had died two years ago, it was a no brainier to who would fill their shoes. As a sophomores, Alex and Wynonna suddenly had 100 or so people answering to them. They had done well so far. At least Waverly and Kara thought so. Neither older sister had let their younger sister join up. When Waverly was younger, she hated that Wynonna stopped her from becoming a Ghost. But now she realized that Wynonna was just trying to protect her. Kara never really had a huge interest in the Ghosts, so she was less bothered by it. 

Laura pulled in front of a simple white house. A young girl with shorter dark hair came running out. Laura smirked at Waverly in the review mirror.

"I didn't even have to honk this time."

Waverly flipped her off. Laura laughed as Nia opened the door and slid in next to Kara.

"Hey guys!" she said excitedly. Nia was sophomore like Jeremy. The rest of them were juniors. They all met at Purg High's GSA. Laura and Jeremy identified as gay, Kara was pan-sexual and Nia was transgender. Chrissy was straight and Waverly wasn't quite sure what she was. 

Light chatter and laughter was shared among the friends during the short ride to Purg High. As Laura searched for a parking spot, Waverly looked for her sister. Or at least her motorcycle.

"Haha! Got one!" Laura quickly whipped the wheel and pulled into a parking spot recently vacated by a small blue Bug.

Waverly grabbed her bag. " Thanks Laura!" A chorus of thank-you's followed Waverly's as they all started toward the front doors. Finally Waverly caught sight of her sister's mane of hair. 

"See you in second guys!" she said as she ran towards Wynonna.

"See ya!" Laura shouted.

* * *

"Lawrence." Wynonna said to the taller redhead that approached them. She was a young Ghost, about six months or so. Wynonna noticed the bruises on the girls face as she approached.

"Earp. Danvers." She bowed her head slightly in respect as she came closer. Wynonna and Alex both nodded back and the younger girl raised her head.

"What happened to you Lawerence?" Alex asked nodding to the redhead's bruises. The girl scowled.

"Pythons." she spit.

Alex narrowed her eyes. 

"Who?" Wynonna asked.

"Two new ones. Must have been an initiation ritual or something."

"The emos know to stay away from us. Someones trying to cause trouble." Alex said. "What did they look like Danny?"

"Both were tall, but one was a ginger, and the other a blonde." Danny said. She looked around and her eyes narrowed. "Her." 

Both Wynonna and Alex looked over to where Danny gestured to find a tall short haired redhead talking to two shorter olive skinned brunettes. Her pale face contained a fair amount of bruises as well. 

"Well at least you gave it back to her in spades Danny." said a smaller blonde that had been quiet until now. Danny shrugged modestly. 

"I tried."

Wynonna felt a tug on her arm and she turned to find Waverly.

"Hey there Babygirl. What's up?" Wynonna said smiling. 

Waverly smiled back. "Nothing really. I just like to see my sister every once in a while."

"Hey! I ate breakfast with you yesterday!"

Waverly laughed. "That was a week ago Wynonna."

Wynonna thought for a moment. "Hmm. So it was. I'll walk you to class." She turned to the other Ghosts. "We'll fix this Lawerence. Lance, Danvers. I'll tell Dolls to met us at lunch and we'll figure out a way to deal with the jump. Lawerence, if you see the other person that jumped you, text a picture to Danvers or I, got it?"

Danny nodded, "Yes ma'am." Wynonna nodded back in confirmation. She turned back to Waverly, slung an arm around her baby sister and together they walked into Purg High.

* * *

Maggie slowly pulled her hand out of the twitching cheerleaders skirt. The smaller girl let out a moan and Maggie quickly covered her mouth.

"Shhh Princess. Don't wanna get caught do you?" Maggie whispered into her ear. Maggie kissed her way from the girls earlobe to her mouth and after a few minutes of hot and heavy making out, Maggie pulled away. She placed a finger on the girl's lips before she could speak. She smiled devilishly.

"Same time. Same place. Next Week." 

The girl eagerly nodded. Inside Maggie laughed at her eagerness. All these "straight" girls were always so gullible and eager. Maggie wiped her hand on a nearby towel and proceeded to walk out of the closet. 

* * *

Carmilla leaned back in her chair as the teacher began to talk about how important math was to daily life. His nose whistled, she noticed.   
After a few boring minutes, Maggie Sawyer walked into the class.

"Miss Sawyer. Late on the first day. Let's not make this a habit, shall we?" the teacher, Mr. Collins, said. 

Maggie nodded, "Of course not Mr. Collins. My apologizes." Maggie walked to the back and sat in the open desk by Carmilla. Carmilla pulled out her phone.

_CK: Where were you?_

_MS: I was busy. Lost track of tim._

_MS: *Time_

_CK: Mm_

Carmilla slipped her phone back into her pocket and sighed.

* * *

As Nora walked out of her first hour class, her phone buzzed in her pocket. She pulled it out, but before she could read it, somebody bumped into her and all her stuff went flying. Nora looked behind her to see Gary, who was also on the floor. She rolled her eyes and stood to collect her stuff.

"Gary I swear." she muttered. 

"S-sorry Boss!" Gary said over his shoulder as he stood and raced down the hall. Nora went back to picking up her stuff.

"Here." 

Nora looked up to find a tall dark hair boy standing with her phone in hand. Nora reached over and grabbed her phone. "Thanks uhh?"

"Ray."

"Thanks Ray."

"Yeah, don't mention it." Ray ran a hand through his hair awkwardly. The pair stood in the middle of the hallway for a moment.

"Darhk!" 

Nora turned at her name. Lena Luthor was waving her hand, trying to get her attention. Nora turned back to Ray. "See ya around Ray." 

"Yeah. See you around." 

Nora turned and walked over to where Lena was leaning against the lockers.

"Whats up?" Nora said.

Lena was chewing on a hangnail as she looked around the crowded hallway.

"Zari and Rose heard some Ghosts talking about the new snakes jumping Lawrence." she said

Nora's eyebrows furrowed, "Do they know who did it?"

Lena nodded, "Kinda. They picked out Red." 

Nora unlocked her locker before answering. "Did you see if Carm and Maggie knew anything?"

Lena rolled her eyes. "By word of Carm, Maggie was "busy" this morning." Lena put air quotes round the word busy.

Nora shook her head. "That girl I swear." Lena shrugged.

"She's your 2nd." 

"Shut up." 

Lena laughed. "Anyway. Zari said the leads of G's are meeting at lunch."

"What do we do about it?" Nora asked

"Nothing we can do I don't think, except tell Red and Sharp to be on their guards." Lena responded.

"Agreed."

* * *

"Hey Baby!" 

A large arm wrapped itself around Waverly as she walked towards the Cafeteria. She rolled her eyes and shrugged it off.

"I'm not your baby, Champ." she said. The two had dated briefly last year, but Waverly had broken up with him after he wouldn't stop pressuring her about sex.

"Aww babe come on." He tried to put an arm over her shoulders again.

"I think the lady said no."

Waverly turned to see a tall redhead leaning against the doorway of the Cafeteria. Champ scowled.

"I think this is none of your business." 

The redhead pushed off the wall. As she came closer, Waverly could see dark bags under her eyes.

"The lady said no." she said again.

Champ step into her face. The redhead remained calm, arms crossed over her chest.

"What's your problem dyke?" Champ spat.

The redhead didn't even flinch. She just continued to stare at Champ. A tense moment passed before one of Champs friends, who had been walking with him, grabbed his arm. 

"She's not worth it dude. Let's go." 

Champ puffed out his chest, "Yeah. Let's go." The pair walked off. 

The redhead turned to walk away. It was a moment before Waverly could process what had just happened. 

"Wait!" Waverly called after her. The other girl paused and turned. Waverly quickly caught up with her.

"I don't even know your name." she said.

The other girl smiled, "Nicole."

Waverly smiled. " Waverly. Thank you Nicole."

Nicole nodded at her. "Pleasures all mine Miss Waverly." she said, and walked off.

Waverly watched her as she walked away.


	2. Wanna be Missed Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the first chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will do my best to update every Thursday, but if I'm being totally honest it is very possible I may update before then. Enjoy!

Nicole slid her hands into her pockets as she walked over to a small group of people standing by a beat-up truck. The first person to notice her was a tall blonde girl. She hopped of the tailgate.

"Nic!" she said.

"Hey Aves."

Ava had recently been initiated into her new “family”. The bruises were still dark against her skin. Ava had ran from a foster home and Nicole ran from her parents. They had been on the road for a few months before finding a home in Purgatory.

"This is Kirsch, Mel, and Robin." Ava said gesturing to the trio of people with her. 

Nicole extended a hand. "Hey, I'm Nicole." 

The first to speak was a tall muscular brown haired dude. " I'm Wilson, but everybody calls me Kirsch."

Next was a girl with darker skin and curly black hair. "Mel."

And last was another taller dude that Nicole had recognized from Python meetings. "Robin Jett."

"Nice to meet you guys." Nicole said.

"We were just going to head out for lunch. Wanna join?" Robin asked.

"Love to."

* * *

Alex slid in next to Wynonna on the fake wooden bench in the Cafeteria. 

"Are we doing this here?" Alex asked. 

Wynonna shook her head. "No way. Just waiting on Dolls." 

Sara was sitting across from them building some sort of catapult with a spork and rubber bands. Alex looked around noisy crowded room. She was able to spot only a few other Ghosts in the room.

Mercedes and Kate sat near the door with some of the cheerleader squad, and Mick sat in a corner alone and looked at his phone. Alex drummed her fingers on the table. She saw her ex-girlfriend sitting with the rest of the geeks. Kelly looked over to her and Alex quickly looked away. They had broken up maybe a month or so ago and Alex still found it awkward to be in the same room as her.

"Sorry I'm late. Torres felt the need to keep me after class." Dolls said as he jogged over to the trio. Alex and Wynonna stood.

"No problem, lets just get out here." Alex said.

Wynonna nodded. She looked at the blonde that was still fidgeting with the plastic utensil. "Sara. We're leaving." 

Sara looked up. "Oh Sorry." As the blonde stood, she let go of the spork and the green mush that had been balanced in it flew through the air to land on a shorter girl with dark brown hair. She glared at Alex. Alex rolled her eyes and turned to leave with a giggling Wynonna and Sara.

As Wynonna and the other walked out to their bikes, they passed by a group smoking. Wynonna walked right over to a mustached man and took the cig right out of his hand.

"Thank you!" she said and took a drag.

The man rolled his eyes. "Of course darlin." Wynonna blew out a smoke ring and handed the cigarette back. She placed a kiss on his cheek. "See you later Doc. John." She nodded to the other man standing near Doc. He nodded in return. 

"Later boys." Sara said over her shoulder as the group finally reached their bikes.

* * *

Charlie had her hands under Zari Tomaz's shirt when her phone started to ring. She pulled away from Zari and groaned. She grabbed her phone and read the screen.

"Damn it." she whispered, "Its Sam." 

Zari quickly backed away from Charlie as she answered the phone.

"What do want mate? No. Yeah, I'll meet you outside. Five minutes." She hung up with a sigh. "Sorry." she said to Zari. "Sam wants to go get lunch."

Zari picked up her flannel from where it had fallen on the floor. Charlie slid off the table she had been sitting on. The pair was silent for a moment.

"Are you free after school?" asked Charlie.

Zari scratched the back of her neck nervously. "Ah no. I got a shift at the Waverider until late."

"Maybe I could stop by?" 

"I'm on with Rosita tonight and Sara's supervising."

"Ah. So that's a no then."

"Yeah."

Charlie stepped closer to the younger girl. She cupped her face with both of her hands and kissed her softly. Zari relaxed into the kiss. They separated after a moment and just stood there forehead to forehead.

"I better go." Charlie whispered.

"Yeah."

They stayed still for another moment before Charlie took a deep breath and left the empty science lab.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed! See y'all later


	3. Know Your Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Ava get the lowdown on the Earp sisters and Zari and Rosita talk about vacuum cleaners. Wynonna and Alex, along with Sara and Dolls come up with a sort of plan to deal with Danny's jump.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Ya! I got a comment about who is in what gang, so here ya go for anybody else that is confused!
> 
> Ghosts: Wynonna, Alex, Dolls, Doc, Sara, Danny, Sam, Mercedes, Charlie, John, Kate, Mick  
> Pythons: Lena, Nora, Carmilla, Maggie, Nicole, Ava, Gary, Kirsch, Mel, Robin, Zari, Rosita  
> Other People: Laura, Jeremy, Waverly, Chrissy, Kara, Nia, Ray, Kelly, Perry, Laf
> 
> There may be others that poke their heads in at some point, but these are the "main ones" per say.  
> Enjoy!

Ava had finally found a place where she felt safe and happy. She looked across the table at Nicole. The two had met a while ago. Both were on the run. 

Together they made it to Purgatory and found the Pythons. They found a family, one that didn’t judge or hate. Ava took a deep breath and leaned against the hardback of the booth.

“Louis didn’t deserve her! He kicked her out!” Nicole said passionately. 

“But, Violet was hung up on her ex.” Mel countered holding up a finger.

“Not for long after she met Clem!”

“Still.”

“I have no clue what you guys are talking about.” Robin said.

Nicole and Mel looked at Robin, appalled. Robin shrugged.

“Whatever Jocky.” Mel said, waving him away with her hand.

Robin rolled his eyes. “I played football for one semster Mel.”

“Once a jock, always a jock.”

“Oh really?” 

Luckily before the two could continue arguing, the waitress arrived with their burgers and fries. Nicole and Ava both gave her a dazzling smile.

“Thanks doll.” Ava said with a wink. The waitress blushed and smiled before walking back to the kitchen.

“Trying to get some skirt already Blondy?” Mel asked.

Ava shrugged. “Not particularly. But I’m not one to say no if the opportunity arises.”

Mel smirked and nodded. “Fair.” Nicole just laughed.

Mel shoved some fries in her mouth. “Wat bout you Red?”

Unlike Mel, Nicole swallowed her food before talking. “I met a cute chick today, but other than that, nothing for me.”

“Oooo. Do tell Red.” Kirsch said, sipping his coke.

Nicole laughed again. “Nah. It won’t go anywhere.”

“How do you know?” Kirsch asked.

“She’s straight.” Nicole answered with a shrug.

“How do you know?” Mel asked. “Who is she? I’ve known most of these people for 12 years or more.”

“Her name was different. Waverly, I think.” Nicole sipped her soda.

Mel froze. “Small, brunette, crop top?”

Nicole looked at her quizzically. “Yeah. Why?”

Robin spoke. “That’s Waverly Earp. The little sister of Wynonna Earp.”

Both Nicole and Ava were very confused. “So?” Ava said.

“Wynonna Earp as in Wynonna Earp, one of the leaders of the Ghosts.” Mel said.

“What?”

“No way.”

Both Ava and Nicole spoke at the same time. Nicole sat back against the booth.

“But she wasn’t wearing any color.” Nicole said, her brows furrowed.

If you were a Python, generally you had some sort of purple on your backpack or jacket or something to let others know. Only, if you weren’t wearing your leather of course. Green was the color for the Ghosts.

“No duh. Big Earp refuses to let Waverly join up. She’s protective that way. The elders died and that's how Danvers and Earp got their spots.” Mel scoffed. “They don’t really even deserve it. They got the job easy. Nora and Lena had to fight, even if they were the kids of the elders.”

“Really?” Ava said.

“Yup.” Mel nodded, then looked at Nicole. “Stay away from little Earp. It’s not worth the trouble.”

“But she’s not a Ghost. I thought the only rule was no Ghosts?” Nicole said.

“Yeah it is. But little Earp is a Ghost by blood even if she isn’t patched. Unless you want Wynonna Earp on your bad side, stay away from her little sister. Don’t even think about her. Plus if you wanna patch up soon, it’ll help if you don’t be seen with her.”

“Yeah yeah okay.” Nicole said, eating once more. But it was easier said than done.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zari Tomaz was definitely not listening to whatever Rosita was saying. That was until a flying orange object beaned her on the nose. Zari jerked back and put a hand to her nose.

“Ow! Bitch.” she said, narrowing her eyes at the girl across the table from her.

Rosita rolled her eyes. “Well, if you had been listening, I wouldn’t have had to throw a carrot at you.”

“Whatever.”

“What is going on with you? All summer you just zone out at random times. You got a side piece or something?”

Zari couldn’t help but think back to how only minutes earlier, Charlie’s lips had been on her neck.

Rosita gasped. “You DO have someone! Spill!”

Zari rolled her eyes. “I do not. Calm down.” She scratched the back of her neck, which caused her hair to drift, exposing her neck.

Rosita lifted an eyebrow. “Are you practicing making out with a vacuum cleaner?”

Zari looked at her, confused. “What are you talking about?”

Rosita just smirked and pointed to the other girl's neck. Zari pulled out her phone to look.

Two dark hickeys rested just under her jawline.

Damn you Charlie.

Zari grumbled and put her phone back in her pocket. She brushed her hair back to cover the dark spots while Rosita just smirked at her and ate her baby carrots.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex walked in the Waverider. She looked around for the others, but didn’t see them. She chose a booth in the back and slid into it. She was honestly a little surprised that more people weren’t here. A group of four or five people had walked out as Alex had walked in. She had seen at least two of the four wearing purple, so she gave them a sneer and stayed far from them.

She wasn’t sure, but she thought she saw the redhead Danny had pointed out this morning with them. Alex pulled out her phone to text Kara while she waited. The sisters were pretty close, but Alex had seen less and less of her little sister as the Ghosts got busier.

_Alex: Hey. Do you want some lunch from the Waverider?_

_Lil Sis: Sure! Pot stickers please!_

Alex laughed. Kara was obsessed with pot stickers.

_Alex: Coming up weirdo._

_Lil Sis: *heart eyes emoji* love you too_

Alex smiled.

“Did Lily finally text you back?”

Alex looked up as Sara sat across from her, smirking.

“No. Kara. And I told you a million times. Lily was a one time thing.” Alex said as she put her phone back into her jacket pocket, before deciding it was too hot and taking the jacket off.

“Sure boss. One time thing.” Sara winked at Alex

“You’re too cocky for your own good Lance.”

Sara laughed. Alex heard a bell chime and looked up to find Dolls and Wynonna walking in. She waved her hand to get Wynonna’s attention.

Dolls slid in next to Sara and Wynonna shoved Alex’s hip with her own.

“Scooch.”

Alex rolled her eyes and scooched.

A waitress came over with some menus.

“I’m Sofia and I’ll be your server today. What drinks can I get for you guys?”

“Dr. Pepper for me.” Alex said

“Same. Wynonna followed.

“Coke here.” Sara said,

“And just a Sprite for me.” Dolls responded.

Sofia nodded. “Coming right up.”

Alex smiled at the girl as she walked away, then became serious as she looked back at the table.

“So what are we going to do about Lawrence’s jump?” she said.

“We need to find out who it was first. I can ask around for some names.” Sara said.

Wynonna nodded. “I agree. All we got so far is one ginger and the other is a blonde. The ginger is easier because we have like three at Purg High, but like half the school is blonde.”

“She did point out the redhead though.’ Alex said. “Maybe we can get something out of her?”

Dolls shook his head. “If we do one at a time, we won't be able to use the element of surprise. And the ginger will squeal.”

“You’re right.” Wynonna thought for a moment. “Dolls, maybe you can ask around the nerds if they have seen anybody new around here.” Dolls nodded.

“Sara, I need you to ask the jocks. The redhead looked fit, athletic. Maybe she’s part of a team or something.” Alex said. 

Sara nodded. “You got it.”

“And meanwhile, I’ll talk to Lawrence again to see if she saw her blonde attacker.” Wynonna said leaning back against the booth.

Sofia walked back over and gave them their drinks with a smile before walking away.

“Okay. Either one of you finds anything out, let us know.” Alex said to the pair across from her.

“You got it boss.”

“Yup.”

“Alright then. Let’s eat. I’m freakin starving.” Wynonna said, signaling Sofia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anybody else here enjoy TWD game? I liked Violet and Clem, but that's just me. See y'all later!


	4. Waiting for the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla meets the tiniest, gayest and mightiest girl at Purg high and there is a bit of a Mexican Standoff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lil earlier than I had planned, but I was in a mood. Thank you guys for the kudos and comments! I appreciate every single one.  
> Enjoy!

Carmilla was scrolling through Tumblr as she waited for Maggie to show up. There was only a half hour or so left of lunch then she had English and she really didn’t feel like going.

“Damn it!”

Carmilla lifted her eyes from her phone at the curse to find a short girl with dirty blonde hair struggling to open a locker. Carmilla smirked as she watched the girl struggle for a moment. She closed her phone and slid it into her pocket as she started towards the girl.

“Need some help cutie?” she asked. 

The girl jumped and turned towards Carmilla. 

“Please. This stupid thing won’t open.” she said as she blushed slightly.

Carmilla looked at the offensive locker.

“Ah. Yeah. This locker has always been sticky. It was mine last year. You have to jiggle it a little.” Carmilla demonstrated. The locker popped open a moment later.

“Thank you! I have been carrying these books around all day.” the girl said as she began to unload book after book from her backpack. 

“Just how many classes are you taking Cutie?” Carmilla asked, leaning against the locker next to the girls. 

“The normal amount. I just have three AP.” she said, shrugging.

Carmilla’s brows rose into her hairline. “Three?”

“I like the challenge.”

Carmilla nodded. “Well, each to their own I suppose.”

The girl rose and grabbed her bag.

“I didn’t get your name.” she said. “I’m Laura.” Laura put out her hand. “Laura Hollis.”

Carmilla shook the offered hand.

“Carmilla.” She dropped the other girl’s hand.

“Well Carmilla. Thank you for the help. I’d love to stay and talk, but I have somewhere to be.”

Carmilla stepped to the side. “Well then. Don’t let me stand in your way.”

Laura smiled. “See you around.”

Carmilla nodded. “See you around Cupcake.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hello? Anybody home?”

Waverly blinked at the hand that was currently waving in front of her face.

“What?”

Laf rolled their eyes at the small brunette. “I was asking you how your classes have been so far, but somebody is distracted.”

“Sorry Laf. My classes have been good so far. I have three classes with Laura and two with Kara so that's nice.”

“Speaking of Frosh, where is she?” Laf asked.

“I think she’s meeting Danny somewhere.”

“Really?”

Waverly glared at them. “She likes Danny and as her friends we need to support that even if we don’t support Danny.”

“But she’s…..Danny. Per, back me up here.” Laf said, turning to their friend.

Perry looked up from the book she was reading. “What?”

Laf rolled their eyes. “Danny.”

“Oh. She’s tall.” Perry said, then went back to her book.

Laf groaned. “Yes we know. She looks like an Amazon.”

“See? Even you can see that Danny’s hot!” Waverly said pointing at her friend.

“Not the point. She is so not Laura’s type. She’s a jock for God’s sake.”

“So? Maybe Laura needed a change.” Waverly said. 

“A change from what exactly? She’s dated maybe one and a half people.” Laf pointed out.

“And?”

“And she has so many more people to choose from. Better people.”

“Really. Name three people that are out that are better than Danny.” Waverly insisted.

“Sara for starters. She’s hot and smart.” Laf said.

“I thought you didn’t like jocks Laf.” Waverly smirked.

“I don’t, but Sara Lance.” Laf ended.

Waverly laughed. “Fair enough. Who else?”

“Alex maybe.”

Waverly looked at them like they were crazy. “Kara’s older sister? No way in hell.”

“What about the new girl?” Laf said.

“New girl?”

Laf nodded. “Yeah the redhead. Nicky or something. Nicole. She gives off a vibe. She’s in my Chem class.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. She’s pretty smart. And pretty hot. We gingers have to stick together.” Laf pounded their chest.

Waverly laughed. “What about Danny?”

Laf shrugged. “We do have standards. She doesn’t meet em.”

Waverly rolled her eyes at her friend. “Whatever.”

Laf perked up. “Hey look! Speak of the ginger!”

Waverly turned and saw Nicole walking into the Cafeteria with another tall blonde girl. 

“Hey Nicole!” Laf stood and shouted.

For reasons unknown to her, Waverly blushed. “What are you doing?” she whispered.

Laf ignored her and continued waving to the taller girl. Nicole looked over and nudged her friend. Together they walked over to where Waverly was sitting. 

“Hey guys. Susan right?” Nicole said as she got close enough to be heard.

Laf winced slightly. “I swear no matter how many times I tell them it's not Susan…..” They trailed off. Nicole blushed and scratched the back of her neck awkwardly. 

“Sorry. My bad.”

Laf waved her off. “It’s not your fault. I go by Laf.”

Nicole nodded. “Cool. This is Ava.” Nicole pointed to the blonde next to her.

“Hey.” Ava waved. The blonde seemed more hesitant than Nicole.

“Hello. I’m Waverly and this is Laf and Perry.” Waverly introduced.

“Nice to meet you guys.” Ava returned,

“Do you mind if we sit?” Nicole gestured to the empty seats next to Waverly. Ava elbowed the redhead in the side and a look passed between the friends. They seemed to have a whole conversation with just looks.

“Sure.” Waverly said slowly, her eyes flickering from face to face.

“Thanks, but I got to go.” Ava smiled.

Waverly opened her mouth to say something, but got interrupted.

“I think it’s best if you both scram.”

Waverly turned to see Wynonna with a few Ghosts. Wynonna’s face was deathly serious and had her arms crossed over her chest. With her leather jacket and Doc Martens, she looked pretty intimidating.

Nicole had sat down at this point, but had turned to face the elder Earp.

“Thanks, but I didn’t ask for your opinion.” she said.

Wynonna’s face hardened. “And I’m not asking either. Leave.”

“I’m good.”

At this point, the few students that remained in the cafeteria were all watching the showdown. Laf grabbed Perry’s arm and together they snuck off. Waverly was trapped between Nicole and Wynonna’s fiery stares.

Behind Nicole came a few of the Pythons. They recognized Ava’s colors and that was that. Pythons were family. They stuck up for one another. Ava felt calmer with the feeling of four or five of her fellow snakes behind her.

Waverly hunkered down in her seat. It was the first day of school and already there was gang tension.

“I’m askin nicely Red. I’ve had a good day, but I’m running out of patience.” Wynonna said.

Nicole stood to face the brunette.

“And I’m telling you that I’m good right where I am.” Nicole crossed her arms. In her short sleeve blue button up and jeans, she wasn’t nearly as intimidating as Wynonna, but the sight of her being defiant sent butterflies to Waverly’s stomach.

“Last chance.” Wynonna growled. “Leave now and I won’t have to hurt you.”

Nicole laughed dryly and gasps filled the emptying cafeteria. “I’d like to see you try.”

Wynonna’s fists were clenched at her side. The two were now so close that if either moved a hair, their foreheads would touch. 

Waverly stood and pushed her sister away from the redhead. “She wasn’t doing anything Nonna. I told her she could sit.” she said hurriedly.

Wynonna’s icy glare was still on the redhead.

“Nonna. Please.” Waverly whispered. “Don’t.” 

Wynonna finally met her sister’s gaze. A tense moment passed. 

Finally, Wynonna relented. “You get one free pass. You cross me again, you will hurt.” she growled in the direction of the redhead. Wynonna’s gaze slid over to Ava. “That goes for you too Blonde.” Ava crossed her arms over her chest and raised her chin. Nicole stayed silent and watched as the elder Earp walked off, taking her posse with her. Only after Wynonna walked through the doors did Nicole relax her clenched fists and take a breath. After seeing that there would be no fight, everyone began to leave.

After a moment all that was left was Ava, Nicole and Waverly.

“Can you give us a minute Avs?” Nicole turned to her friend.

Ava scowled, but walked out the door, leaving the pair alone.

“I’m sorry. My sister is crazy protective.” Waverly said.

Nicole smiled and the dimples came out to play. “Ah. No worries. If I had a sister as beautiful as you, I’d be protective too.”

Waverly blushed and looked away from the redhead. “Let’s just be glad you aren’t a Python. If you were, she would have killed you for looking in my direction.”

Nicole’s brows furrowed. She didn’t know?

“I-” Nicole started

The late bell echoed in the large empty room.

“Shit. I guess I didn’t hear the first one.” Waverly said, grabbing her stuff.

Before she left, Waverly turned to face the redhead once more. “Sorry again. See you around Nicole!”

"Definitely."

Seeing that Waverly had left, Ava walked back in. “I thought that Mel told you to stay away from the Earps, not flirt with one and almost fight the other!”

Nicole put her hands up in surrender. “Not my fault! Her friend was the one that called us over and I ain’t no wimp.”

Ava rolled her eyes and sighed. “Whatever. We’re late for English because of your Romeo ass.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means that out of all the girls in this place you picked the one you can’t have.”

Nicole shoved her friend's shoulder as they walked out. “It's just some harmless flirting. It won’t go anywhere Ava. I promise. We gotta plan, don’t worry. I’m not fucking it up now.”

“Hmm.” The pair let the doors slam behind them.

The kitchen door swung open and out walked Sara Lance. She was wearing a smirk a mile wide as she pulled out her phone to text Alex.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did my best with Laf's pronouns. If I ever mess up, please tell me so I can correct them immediately. Thank you!


	5. Green Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ghosts have a line on Nicole and Ava and Lena visits the Waverider.

_“Are you sure Lance?”_ Alex’s voice was hesitant.

Sara rolled her eyes. “Yes. I’m sure. The redhead is Nicole and the blonde is Ava. And the redhead has a crush on little Earp.”

Alex signed in a burst of static.

_“Wynonna’s going to be so pissed.”_

“She already doesn’t like her. Did you hear what happened at lunch?”

_“Yeah. Dolls told me. Apparently she thinks she is quite the badass.”_

Sara laughed as she tugged off her shirt. “Nobody talks back to Wynonna Earp. I think she’s just real slow.” She searched around the small room for her Waverider shirt.

 _“Are you getting ready for your shift?”_ Alex asked.

Bingo. It was hanging on her desk chair. “Yeah. I’m on with Rosita and Zari.”

_“Really?”_

“Yeah. At least I’m a supervisor now. Maybe I can fire them.” Sara considered this.

Alex laughed. _“Be nice.”_

“Why? They’re snakes.”

_“Yeah, but we have a code. No firing people just because they’re snakes.”_

Sara rolled her eyes again. “Yeah, Yeah. I got to go. Shift starts in a half an hour.”

_“Alright. Talk to later.”_

“See ya.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wynonna narrowed her eyes as the person on the other end of the phone spoke. “You’ve got to be kidding me.” She sighed. “Yeah. Okay. I’ll call you back and let you know.” She hung up and fell back onto the pillows.

“What was that about.” drawled a southern voice. Wynonna rolled over to face Doc. Alex’s phone call had interrupted a hot moment and in the moment Wynonna had been irritated, but after Alex had told her about Red’s crush on her little sister, sex was the furtherest thing. Wynonna let her eyes roam down the cowboy’s half naked body. 

Well maybe not the furthest.

“Apparently the new ginger is a Python and has been flirting with Waverly. If Lawerence remembers right, she is also one of the ones that jumped her. She hasn’t even been in town two months.” Wynonna explained.

Doc propped his head on his hand. “Mercy me. How complicated.”

“Yeah.If she puts her scaly hands on any part of my baby sister, I’m going to cut them off.” Wynonna growled.

“Now Wynonna-”

“No. Pythons have already taken most of my family. They aren’t taking Waverly.” Wynonna interrupted.

“Very well darling. But-” Doc leaned over and took Wynonna’s lips with his “Let's not focus on that now.”

Wynonna smiled and kissed him back, passionately.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kara was wiping the counter top at the Waverider when she walked in.

Raven hair up in a ponytail that moved back and forth. Green eyes surveyed the restaurant that was filled with teens. She walked straight up to where Kara was supposed to be cleaning.

“Hello.” she smiled. “Can I get a vanilla milkshake please?”

Kara was staring at her. Her friend Nia walked by and seeing her starstruck friend, elbowed her in the side. Kara jerked out of her trance and blushed.

“Umm ah, sure. Name for the order?” Kara stammered.

The girl smiled. “Lena.”

“Lena.” The name came off Kara’s lips like a prayer. “Coming right up.” Kara turned and made her way towards the kitchen. Lena sat at the bar stool and pulled out her phone. She sighed as she read the texts from Carmilla. The new Pythons appeared to be causing some trouble.

_CK: News is that Lance knows the names now. Only a matter of time before they get revenge._

_LL: Nothing we can do until then. We don’t need a full blown war. If somebody had never suggested they go after Lawrence, none of this would be happening._

_CK: Maggie and I were joking. I didn’t think the elders would take it seriously._

_LL: Yeah well they did. Now we have to deal with it. Keep me updated._

_CK: Will do._

Lena sighed again as she turned the phone off and stuck the phone back into her pocket.

“Vanilla milkshake. I forgot to ask if you wanted whipped cream.” Kara stood across the bar from Lena with a shake in one hand and a can of whipped cream in the other.

“Please.”

“Okay.” Kara set the milkshake in front of her. “Tell me when.”

Lena watched for a moment as the whipped cream swirled atop the shake. “When.”

Kara stopped. “Okay. Let me know if you need anything else.” The blonde girl smiled brightly before walking over to the next customer. Lena watched her walk away. She was cute. She had seen her around Purg high and had a class or two with her, but had never actually talked to her before.Lena smiled to herself. The best part about the whole conversation was that the blonde didn’t seem afraid of her. People were scared of her mother and brother, and by association, they were scared of her. It was refreshing to talk to somebody that didn’t know anything about her. Lena sipped her shake. Maybe it wouldn’t be such a bad thing to get to know the blonde girl.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nia smiled as she watched Kara serve the dark haired girl. It was so obvious that Kara had a massive crush on her.

“It's been two years. I cannot go another year watching Kara pine over that girl.” Chrissy groaned next to Nia.

Nia looked over at her. “Really? Two years?”

Chrissy nodded. “Two. Very. Long. Years.”

Nia laughed at her friends over dramaticness. “Who is that girl anyway?”

“Lena something. She’s the mysterious type. A senior I think.”

“Hmm.”

“Hmm indeed.”

Kara made her way over to the two friends. “Are you two hardly working or working hardly?”

“Ha Ha. Why don’t you just give her your number already?” Chrissy asked gesturing to Lena.

Kara blushed and busied herself with putting away dishes.

“She’s not interested. She’s probably straight anyway.”

Chrissy rolled her eyes. “Uggh. Kara Danvers I swear. You have the worst gaydar in the world. That woman is obviously queer.”

“How do you know?”

“She has worn pantsuits to every dance since freshman year. She was rumored to have dated Lola Perry during their sophomore year for 3 months, and she has a rainbow pin on her backpack AND her purse.” Chrissy said putting a finger down for each reason.

“That doesn’t mean-” Kara started.

“It doesn’t mean that she’s queer for sure, but you have some pretty good evidence. Just go for it.” Chrissy interrupted 

Karar took a deep breath. “Okay.”

Nia smilied. “Attagirl.”

“I’ll write my number on her receipt.”

“Not what I would do but okay.” Chrissy shrugged. 

“She’s almost done. Go for it!” Nia said, giving her friend a little push in Lena’s direction. Kara stumbled, but continued towards the older girl.

“I’m not paying you guys to stand around and gossip.”

Nia and Chrissy turned to see their supervisor Sara standing behind them with a small smile on her lips.

Nia blushed. “Sorry Sara.”

“Just get to work you two.”

Chrissy mock saluted her. “Yes ma’am.” Sara shook her head and moved to wait on some tables.


	6. Beat of My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zari gets an unexpected visitor after closing. Wynonna and Waverly have an argument and somebody breaks into Carmilla's place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next installment of The Colors of Wars! Hope you guys enjoy! I love reading your comments and seeing the kudos! It means a lot. Like I've said before (Or maybe I haven't, but I'm pretty sure I have) I do my best to respond to all of you. If i don't, its most likely because I don't know how to with out spoiling something (not that it matters really) or because I'm an awkward person that can't socialize well. :)  
> Anyway. Enjoy the chapter and see ya'll next week.

Zari was on the closing shift. 

Ugh.

It was almost ten and therefore, the Waverider was almost closed. The whole place was empty except for Zari, Rosita, Kara and the new girl Kate. Kara was walking around wiping tables with a dopey grin on her face. According to gossip, she had landed a hot girl's number at the beginning of her shift that had left her more bubbly than usual.

“You can leave Kara. Your shift technically ended like a half an hour ago.” Zari said from across the restaurant. 

The blonde girl's head jerked up at Zari’s voice. Her face was pink. “What?”

Zari smiled. “Go home Kara. Call the girl.”

Kara ducked her head and smiled. “Let me finish this section first.”

“You do you.”

Zari was drying cups and putting them away when Rosita came up with her bag.

“I’m going to head out. You all good here?” she asked.

Zari nodded. “Yep. Captain Stick up her ass is gone so I’m good.”

Rosita laughed at Zari's description of their blonde supervisor. “Amen to that.” Rosita looked over to Kara who was wiping the same booth she had been wiping ten minutes ago and humming. “You know, rumor is she got the boss’s number.”

"Sara?"

"Good God no. Kara."

“Pfft. No way. Her sister would kill her for looking at Lena.”

Rosita shrugged. “Just sharing information babe. See you tomorrow!” 

“See ya Rosie!”

Rosita walked into the dark night.

Music played softly from the jukebox in the corner.

_I walk through this world, just trying to be nice_

_They say I’ll get hurt, if I’m not like ice_

Zari waved as Kate walked out not too long after Rosita. 

_I know I’ve got friends, I still get so lonely_

_If I look in your eyes, I’ll want you to hold me_

She finally got Kara to leave with the dopey grin still on her face.

_I over-communicate and feel to much_

_I just complicate it when I say to much_

She was putting away the last of the dishes.

_I laugh about it, dream about that casual touch_

_Sex is fire, sick and tired of acting all tough_

Zari put her apron back into her locker and grabbed her stuff in exchange.

_I’m hooked on all these feelins_

_I know exactly what I’m feelin_

She gasped as she felt a pair of lips on her neck.

_Caught up inside, both happy and lonely_

_Keep telling me lies, they're killing me softly_

Strong arms covered in leather wrapped carefully around her waist and teases the skin under her shirt.

_I get to attached, they don’t even know me_

_Why can’t I relax? Why can’t I relax?_

“Charlie? What are you doing here?” Zari asked in a hushed whisper.

“I needed to see you, Z.” came the quiet reply.

_I'm sorry that I care, care. I’m sorry that I care, care_

_It’s really not that fair, fair_

“But-”

“Shhh love.”

_I can’t help but care_

Zari’s shirt came off over her head, closely followed by Charlie’s jacket. Zari was carefully pushed into the cool metal of the lockers as Charlie kissed her neck and jawline.

“Charlie, we can’t- not here.”

_I'm hooked on all these feelins_

_I know exactly what I’m feelin_

Charlie only smiled into Zari’s neck and unbuttoned her pants, sliding her hand in to cup Zari's heat.

All Zari could do was moan.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“And so then I danced naked and ate a goo omulet. Delish.”

“Mhm.”

A pillow flew from the top of the bed and smacked Waverly in the face. Her phone went flying.

The younger Earp looked over at the older and glared. “Really?”

Wynonna looked smug. “Yes really. What are you so absorbed in anyway?”

Waverly reached and grabbed her phone from the floor. “Nothing.”

“Mhm. Lemme see.” Wynonna reached for Waverly’s phone. Waverly held it over the bed’s edge and out of reach of Wynonna’s grippy hands.

“Nope.”

“What? You sexting somebody or something?” 

Waverly went red in the face and glared at her sister again. “No!”

“Sure.” Wynonna crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the mountain of Waverly’s pillows. The sisters were sitting opposite of each other.

Waverly became defensive. “I’m not Wynonna. Leave me alone.”

“Okay sheesh. My bad, sorry.”

“Hm.”

“Seriously, what are you looking at?”

“Nothing you need to worry about.”

Wynonna in an unexpected flash of speed, leaned for and snatched her sister’s phone.

“Wynonna! Give it back!” Waverly launched herself into her sister’s lap, but Wynonna cackled and stood, knocking Waverly off the bed and onto the floor. Wynonna laughed at her sister’s prone form for a minute before she looked at the phone.

The screen was filled with pictures of a certain redhead. 

Wynonna’s face immediately fell. The room suddenly felt cold as Waverly stood.

”Seriously?”

Waverly was on the defense. “You don’t know for sure. She protected me twice today.

Wynonna sighed. “ It doesn’t matter. Stay away from her. Understand? She’s dangerous.”

“Why? Because she had the balls to stick up to you? Because she doesn’t cower like everybody else?”

“Waverly-”

“No! You can’t control me Wynonna! I’ve been making my own friends for a while now, thanks.”

“Waverly!” Wynonna shouted. “You will stay away from her! It’s my job to protect you and-”

“Protect me like you protected Daddy and Willa?” Waverly interrupted. The sisters were face to face now, their noses practically touching. 

The only sound in the room was the heavy breathing of the two girls. Wynonna stood silent otherwise. Finally she took a step back and nodded.

“So it's going to be like that, huh? Bringing out the Daddy and Willa card. Really.”

Waverly was silent.

“Okay.” Wynonna paused. “You want a new friend? Sam’s your new best friend.”

“What? You can’t do this!” 

Wynonna glared at the shorter girl. “Watch me. You will stay away from Nicole. If you don’t, Sam will have my full permission to beat the shit out of her until you do.”

Tears glistened in Waverly’s eyes now. “Wynonna.” she said tearfully.

Wynonna shook her head and walked to the door. “Babygirl, this is for your own good.” She paused, hand on the door jam. “I’ll text Sam tonight. In school, she’ll walk you to and from classes. She’ll be close at lunch.”

“Wynonna. Please.”

“Nicole’s too dangerous. Sam goes away when she does. I’m not leaving my little sister unprotected, not again.”

“Let me talk to her. Please! I’ll tell her to stay away! Please Nonna!” Waverly cried.

Wynonna considered this for a moment. It could be a good opportunity for Wynonna to….talk with the redhead. She turned.

“Fine. Tell her you’ll talk to her after school tomorrow at the Waverider. Make sure she knows that she better stay away.”

Waverly nodded. “Okay.”

Wynonna softened considerably at the site of tears on her little sister’s face. “I just want you to be safe Babygirl.” she said softly.

Waverly sniffed, but didn’t meet Wynonna’s eyes. “I know.”

Wynonna kissed her forehead. “I love you Babygirl. Get some sleep.”

Waverly nodded and crawled into bed. Wynonna paused at the door again and spared a second glance at the smaller girl. She sighed and walked out, shutting the door behind her. She leaned against the closed door.

“I’m tryin Mama. I promise you that.” she whispered into the darkness. “I'm trying.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carmilla was sleeping peacefully. Her dreams were filled with a certain short brunette and weirdly enough, pastries. That all froze when she heard somebody moving around in her kitchen.

She lay still for a moment, listening, before grabbing the pistol in her nightstand and creeping down the stairs. A faint light showed from the kitchen and Carmilla raised the gun as she turned the corner. 

In the humming yellow light, she saw somebody rummaging through her fridge. The gun clicked as she thumbed it back. The quiet sound was audible in the small room and the figure stood, hands high above their head.

“Turn around slowly dumbass. No quick movements.” Carmilla growled.

“Now.” The figure began to turn. “Is that anyway to greet your older sister?”

Carmilla gasped as she saw the familiar face. 

“Mattie?”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is Feelings by Hayley Kiyoko and I kinda feel like it sums up Charlie and Zari's relationship in this fic.


	7. I'm Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava chats with an old friend and Carmilla talks with her sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy! It's a little short (or maybe its just me) because my dumbass didn't write it earlier in the day and waited until later.

Ava tossed and turned on the small bed she shared with Nicole. She didn’t have anywhere else to go and neither did Nicole, so they got shoved into a tiny trailer with a queen bed. Not that Ava wasn’t grateful, she was. After six months on the road, a bed was nice.

However, currently she had a rather sharp elbow in her back and she swore that Nicole was actually a furnace.

She sighed and gave up trying to sleep. She slid out of bed and patted to the kitchen portion of the small trailer. She sat down on the booth and took her phone off the charger. The phone was one of the few things Ava had from her old life. She unlocked it and opened an app conveniently called Chat. 

CloneClubCap: r u awake?

TargetEyes: always

CloneClubCap: wanta talk?

TargetEyes: with you? Always :)

CloneClubCap: *heart eyes* you sure know how to make a girl feel special

TargetEyes: u deserve to feel special

TargetEyes: everyone does at some point in their life

TargetEyes: so why are u still up? Its almost three in the morning

CloneClubCap: couldnt sleep. My roomie’s a furnace i swear.

TargetEyes: kick her out.

CloneClubCap: i wish i could but she makes the coffee soooo

TargetEyes: ha fair

CloneClubCap: why are u up?

TargetEyes: couldnt sleep either. Brain’s buzzing

CloneClubCap: want to talk about it?

TargetEyes: nah, that’s okay. Thx though

CloneClubCap: Always ;) 

CloneClubCap: u know u can always talk to me right?

TargetEyes: i know :)

CloneClubCap: :)

TargetEyes: so where are you and roomie now? California?

CloneClubCap: nope. Still in Canada.

TargetEyes: where?

CloneClubCap: if i tell u where i am how do i stay mysterious?

TargetEyes: fair enough. I want to meet u one day.

CloneClubCap: i want to see u too. Trust me. But roomie and i have to lay low for a little while longer.

TargetEyes: *sigh* why must i fall for bad girls?

CloneClubCap: ur falling for me now?

TargetEyes: maybe a lil

TargetEyes: dont get a big head

CloneClubCap: i wounldnt dream of it. 

TargetEyes: good.

TargetEyes: what do u look like? U’ve never told me.

CloneClubCap: mysterious remember? 

CloneClubCap: what do u look like?

TargetEyes: i’m not sharing if u arent

CloneClubCap: fair 

Ava yawned loudly.

CloneClubCap: two months. Give me two more months and we can meet. I promise

TargetEyes: u swear this time?

CloneClubCap: on my life. I mean how bad can u be? U like Orphan Black so u cant be a terrible person.

TargetEyes: ha ha. Sure. I’ll be counting down the days CCC

CloneClubCap: as will i Eyes. try and get some sleep. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.

TargetEyes: will do. Sweet Dreams <3

CloneClubCap: <3<3<3

Ava closed the app and leaned back against the hardback of the booth. She closed her eyes and sighed.

“Talking to your girlfriend again Sharpe?”

Ava gasped and turned to find Nicole sitting up in bed, smirking. “Shut up Haught. She’s not my girlfriend.”

“Sure. You only talk to her every other day and talk about her every three days.” Nicole rolled her eyes.

Ava stood and flipped her friend off. “We are only talking.”

“Hmm.”

“Enough out of you. Scoot over. And give me some of the damn blankets!” Ava said as she climbed back into bed.

“I get cold!”

“I don’t know how! You’re a freakin furnace.”

“Whatever Avs.”

“Go to sleep Haught.”

“Hmm.” 

The last thought in Ava’s mind before she finally fell asleep was her promise to TargetEyes and how she was going to meet her, fate be damned.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Mattie?” Carmilla said again.

Mattie smiled and lowered her hands. “That’s my name. Don’t wear it out.”

Carmilla set the gun on the table and stepped into her sister’s arms .

“Mattie. What are you doing here?” Carmilla asked.

Mattie pulled back and cupped the smaller girl’s face.

“You look good. The Pythons treating you well?”

Carmilla nodded. “I’m Lena’s second now.”

Mattie nodded. “Lena’s in charge now is she?”

“Her and Nora. They’re doing well. The family’s doing well.”

“I’m glad to hear that. Anybody special in your life?”

Carmilla instantly thought of Laura. “Not at the moment no.”

“I thought you were dating that Earp girl. Waverly.”

“We kissed once at the swimming pool, but her sister would kill me.”

“Why’s that?”

Carmilla guided Mattie over to a nearby couch.

“Her older sister Wynonna co-leads the Ghosts.” Carmilla’s voice was hard.

“She took over for Michelle? What about Jeremiah?”

Carmilla shook her head. “Died a few days later in the hospital. His older daughter Alex took over.”

“My my. How the times have changed.”

“I agree. So why are you back in town? Wynonna actually has power now. She’ll kill you if she sees you here.”

Mattie scoffed. “I’d like to see her try.”

“How are you so fearless?”

“Mi cheri. Do you think I’d come back here alone?”

Carmilla looked at Mattie quizzically. “What do you mean?”

“I mean that I found a family of my own. They want to see if they can do some business down here and I came with them. To see you.”

Carmilla’s heart pounded painfully for a moment. “There’s another gang. Here? In Purgatory?”

Mattie nodded. “They mean no harm. They are here for business and nothing more.”

Carmilla stood and began to pace. “Mattie, you know I have to tell Lena and Nora. It’s bad enough that we have to deal with the frickin Ghosts. We don’t need any outsiders.”

Mattie stood as well. “We will leave after our leaders get what they came for. We don’t want any trouble. I can promise you that.”

Carmilla crossed her arms and sighed. “I hate it when you put me in positions like this.”

“I know and I’m sorry. Two months. No more, no less and we are gone.”

Carmilla considered this. “Okay. But if Lena or Nora finds out, I can’t stop whatever comes your way.”

Mattie nodded in understanding. “I know.”

The sisters stood for a moment before Mattie smiled. “I did miss you.”

Carmilla smiled a little. “I missed you too. But you need to get out of here before you wake somebody up. Do you have somewhere safe to sleep?”

“I do. I’ll see you when I can. I love you.” Mattie pulled Carmilla in for another hug.

Carmilla squeezed back. “I love you too.” She paused. “Now get out of here.”

Mattie didn’t need a second command and with a quick kiss on Carmilla’s cheek, she was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anybody else her like Cophine? I love them every though their relationship is a little discombobulated at times. I thought that having Ava's user be CloneClubCap was kinda funny cuz duh she's a clone. *crickets crickets* Just me? Cool.  
> Thanks for reading and all the comments and kudos. Each means so much to me.  
> Also I would like this opportunity to say that none of these character belong to me and I am just having fun.


	8. WYA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex can't sleep and Waverly asks Nicole to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you read any of my other fics, you know i'm out of town next week, so this is chapter one of two today.  
> Enjoy!

Alex groaned as she sat up and stretched. It had been a long night with little sleep. 

First, she had to deal with Ghost drama and all that shit.

Then Kara wouldn’t shut up about how she had gotten a cute girl’s number.

And if that wasn’t bad enough, her ex had hit her up last night. Alex turned and looked at the slumbering girl next to her.

As good as it had felt last night, Alex was itching to shower it off. She had gone with a quick hook-up to get her mind off Kelly. She slid out of bed and grabbed some clothes on her way to the shower.

She sighed as the hot water hit her back. Kara always joked that whenever Alex took a shower, she was recharging her batteries from Hell. Whenever she got out of the shower, Alex was usually pretty red.

Alex winced as the soap hit the scratches on her back. Like she said earlier. It had been a wild night. She kept the shower short and by the time she walked out, the girl in her bed was gone. Alex sighed again, secretly glad that she had left. If she was being honest with herself, Alex didn’t even remember the girl’s name.

Her phone buzzed from across the small room and she stepped out of the shower and picked it up to see that Wynonna had texted her while she had been in the shower.

_WE: We got a problem_

_WE: Alex_

_WE: Alex_

_WE :Get off of whatever girl you happen to be screwing and answer the damn phone_

Alex huffed before opening her phone to respond.

_AD: What do you want Wynonna?_

_WE: She speaks_

_WE: Or types. Whatever, not important._

_WE: Nicole has got her eyes on my baby sister._

_AD: Okay? I thought we knew this?_

_WE: Nicole the python that beat on Lawerance?_

_AD: Yeah I know. So?_

_WE: So we need to do something about that._

_AD: Waverly is not a Ghost Wynonna._

_AD: She’s great don't get me wrong, but we got a code_

_WE: Fuck the code. She’s all I got left. I’m not letting a fucking Python run her hands all over my baby sister_

_WE: What if it was Kara?_

Thinking of Kara with some dirty Python’s hands on her made Alex want to hurl and her blood boil

_AD: That’s low._

_AD: What do you want to do about it then?_

_WE: Take her outback._

_AD: Really?_

_WE: I told Wave to tell her to meet her someplace and tell her to leave her alone. We can get her there._

_AD: If you think it will work, I’m for it._

_AD: Also why didn’t you just walk upstairs to talk to me instead of texting?_

_WE: Not home. Left early to eat breakfast with Waverly at Gus’s place._

_AD: Ah. Get Dolls to agree and I’ll talk to Sara._

_WE: Copy that. Talk to you later._

Alex threw her phone on the bed as she shrugged on a shirt and jeans. A knock on her door caused her to raise her head.

“Come in.” she said. Sara opened the door and closed it behind her. She flopped onto Alex’s bed.

“Good morning to you too.” Alex said.

“Mhm.” Sara yawned.

“What? You not get enough sleep last night?”

“Too much going on in my brain. Also somebody decided to bring a girl home so that didn’t help.” Sara glared at Alex 

Alex shrugged. “You’ve done the same. You don’t hear me complaining.”

“I haven’t brought anybody home, man or woman for months. You’re most likely hearing Wynonna and Doc.” 

“Probably.” Alex smirked. “Are you grumpy cuz you aren’t getting any?”

Sara scowled. “Who says I’m not?”

“Are you?”

Sara’s scowl deepened. “Fuck off.”

“See? Grumpy.”

Sara threw a pillow at her, which Alex caught before it hit her face.

“Let’s go. We can get a coffee before school.”

Sara groaned. “Coffee yes. School no.”

“We have a year left. Get up you lazy bum.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Waverly’ leg was jiggling as she sat with her friends. She kept an eye out for a certain redhead while she listened to Laura and Laf argue about something science related.

“Waverly. Back me up here.” Laf said.

Waverly turned to them. “Huh?”

Laf rolled their eyes. “You are so spacey lately. Is Champ bothering you again or something?”

Waverly shook her head. “He’s… fine. And I am not!”

“Sure Waverly. Does it have anything to do with a certain ginger?” Laf elbowed her and wiggled their eyebrows.

Waverly felt her face flush. “No!”

Laura grabbed Waverly’s arm before she could stand. “Wait. What ginger?”

“There is no ginger.” Waverly said hushedly. 

“Really? Who’s that staring at you then?” Laura smirked and raised an eyebrow. Waverly turned to find Nicole standing by Ava and another redhead. When Nicole caught Waverly’s eye, she smiled and waved. Waverly turned away from her and blushed even harder.

“Waverly’s got a crush! Waverly’s got a crush!” Laura singsonged.

Waverly glared at her friend. “I will hurt you!” she whisper-shouted.

Laura and Laf ignored her. “Oh look who decided to come say hi! Nicole! Good Morning.”

“Hey Laf. Hey Waverly. And I don’t believe we’ve met.” Nicole said as she walked up to the trio.

“Laura Hollis. Nice to meet you.” Laura said as she put out a hand.

Nicole shook it. “Likewise.”

Waverly sat silently, thinking over her options. 

“How are you this morning Waverly?” Nicole said softly.

“Fine. Can I talk to you alone?” Waverly blurted as she felt her face flush again.

Nicole looked a little taken aback. “Uh. Sure. Lead the way.”

The pair walked off and Waverly cast a look at her friends who were making kissy faces and hearts with their hands. Waverly glared and flipped them off.

Waverly took Nicole behind the school. There was a pregnant pause as the pair stood for a moment.

“So-”

“Would you like to go to the Waverider with me on Saturday?” Waverly blurted.

“What?” 

“I have to talk to you and the school isn’t the best place for it.”

Nicole was a little off center. She was usually the one that persued the girls. Very rarely did they come after her. It took her a minute to reply.

“I’d love to. What time?”

“7.”

“I’ll be there.” Nicole smiled and Waverly avoided her eyes.

“Ok. See you then.” Waverly squeaked and ran off.

Nicole watched her run off. What was that about?

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nora sighed as she read Maggie’s text. Lena and Nora had sent her to see what the Ghosts knew about the new snakes. It seemed they had picked Ava out, but they had been wrong about the redhead. That was some of the only good news Nora had heard all week.

“Hey.”

Nora looked up from her phone. Ray was standing in front of her holding a coffee.

“Hi?”

Ray cleared his throat. “Here.” He handed her the coffee. “For you.”

“Thanks Ray.”

Ray smiled. “Yeah no problem. See you around.” He walked off.

Nora sniffed and then sipped the hot drink. 

“Hm.” He knew her order?

Nora decided to forget that for now and enjoy the warm drink. She had weird dreams all night and even though she had slept, it felt like she hadn’t. Her phone chimed. 

_LL: Okay, at least they don’t know about Red then._

_MS: Yeah sure, but what about Sharpe?_

_ND: We wait to see if they will do anything. Earp might be too much of a chicken. She’s got her sights set on another redhead for flirting with her sister._

_CK: Good for us. Bad for them. Are you sure its not Red?_

_LL: Indeed. I agree, we wait._

_ND: Yes im sure. When am I not_

_MS: 10-4_

_CK: copy_

Nora sipped her drink again and walked into the school just as the first bell rang.


	9. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole shows up for her talk with Waverly and gets surprised.

Nicole grumbled as she threw another flannel at the bed.

“Can you not?” Ava grunted as she grabbed the flannel and threw it on the floor. “Trying to fill out an application here.”

“Sorry.”

“Why are you so stressed anyway? It’s not like it's a date or whatever.”

“You don’t know that.”

Ava rolled her eyes. “Sure.”

Nicole picked up a blue button up and put that on. 

“For God’s sake. Wear the blue.”

“You think?”

“Just wear it and go. You have like ten minutes to get there and then an hour to get back before Mel finds out.”

Nicole smiled at her reflection. She kissed Ava’s forehead before running out of the trailer. “See you later Avs!”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wynonna sat in the truck and waited. She thought back to the conversation she had with her little sister yesterday.

_“I asked you to stay away from her and you asked her on a date?” Wynonna shouted._

_Waverly glared at her from the bed. “I said I needed to talk to her. It’s not a date.”_

_“She’s going to think it is!”_

_“Calm down Wynonna!”_

_“Waverly, she’s dangerous.”_

_Waverly groaned and rolled her eyes. “You’ve mentioned that. I asked her to go to the Waverider so I can tell her we can’t be friends cuz my sister is an overprotective asshole.”_

_“Watch it! I’m trying to help you out here!”_

_Waverly stood. “What is so bad about her? Huh?”_

_“For God’s sake Waverly! She’s a Python!”_

_That caused Waverly to take a step back. Nicole? A Python?_

_“What?”_

Wynonna stretched her back. She looked over at Alex who sat next to her. Dolls and Sara were in the back. Sara was texting someone and Dolls was twirling a ring around his finger. 

Alex sat up. “There she is.” They watched as Nicole walked into the restaurant. She quickly found Waverly and they sat at a window booth. They spoke for a moment, an animated grin on Nicole’s face.

Then, Wynonna could see how her sister’s shoulders slumped and how Nicole’s face fell. Waverly stood up and Nicole grabbed her arm to stop her. The conversation lasted less then ten minutes. Wynonna went to open her door and she felt Alex put a hand on her arm.

“Give them a sec. Waverly can handle herself.” 

Sure enough, Waverly yanked her arm out of the redhead’s grasp and walked out of the building. She walked to her jeep and drove off. Nicole sat in the booth looking dejected. She waved away Kara when she came up to get drink orders. She gave her some money and got up as well. 

When she walked out, Wynonna and Alex hopped out of the car and made their way towards her. Nicole almost didn’t notice and would have walked right into them if Alex hadn’t stopped her with a firm hand on the redhead’s shoulder.

“Lookie here Earp.” Alex said. “Got ourselves a lil snake.”

“What?” Nicole wasn’t in the mood. “Look, leave me alone alright? I’m sorry for the other day. I don’t want no trouble.”

“Guess you should have thought about that before you went and messed around with my sister huh?” Wynonna grabbed one of Nicole’s arms and pinned it behind her.

“Ow! What the fuck man?” 

“Shut up you snake.” Wynonna growled. Alex grabbed the girl’s other arm and the frogmarched Nicole behind the Waverider where Sara and Dolls were waiting.

“What the hell?” Nicole shouted. “Let me go!”

“Yeah. No. First you beat up on one of my girls and then you have the balls to hit on my sister.” Wynonna punched the girl across the face and Nicole fell to her knees with a grunt.

“Sara grab one of her arms. Dolls grab the other.” 

They did as they were told and Nicole struggled against them to no avail. Her lip was already bleeding.

“I don’t know what you're talking about!” Nicole said.

Wynonna rolled her eyes and punched Nicole in the face again. “I saw you bitch. Don’t deny it.”

“Okay yeah, I hit up your sister, but she came onto me. Not the other way around!”

Wynonna gave a kick to Nicole’s stomach. “Sure. You haven’t even been here that long and you’re already causing problems. I suppose I’ll have to teach you not to mess with the Ghosts.”

“Waverly isn’t a Ghost. I know that much.” Nicole’s right eye was swelling rapidly and she coughed once.

“She's family idiot. Man, you are stupider than you look. Makes me reconsider Lawrence as a Ghost.” Wynonna kicked Nicole again and the girl fell to the ground.

“Who the hell is Lawrence?”

Wynonna slapped her. “Don’t play stupid.”

Nicole struggled to brace herself on her forearms. “I’m not, bitch. I don’t know who the hell you’re talking about.

Wynonna scoffed. “Man, the pythons have really lowered their standards huh? She picked you and your idiot friend out. Stop pretending!”

Nicole spit out a mixture of blood and spit. “I’m not!”

Wynonna bent down and grabbed Nicole’s chin. She forced her to look up. “Then who else could it be? You and your blonde friend are the only newcomers that fit the description.”

The pieces clicked in Nicole’s brain. “Shit.”

Wynonna threw her down. “Excuse me? Sara?”

Sara kicked the redhead in the side and Nicole groaned as she curled up to protect her ribs.

“Even if it wasn’t you, you still took a date with my sister.” Wynonna’s laugh was cruel. “She wants nothing to do with you, you pathetic Python.”

Nicole wanted to stand up for herself, but blackness was cornering her vision and her breathing was shallow. She groaned again as the short blonde kicked her again.

“Stay away from Waverly and my Ghosts.” Wynonna scoffed.

“This is your warning Red. You interfere again and I can’t promise you’ll walk away alive next time.” Alex said, steel in her voice.

Nicole groaned in response and the foursome walked away. Nicole coughed and tried to crawl, but the pain was too much. Everything started to go blurry.

“Nicole?”

Nicole only whimpered as the world started to come back in focus.

“Holy shit. Nicole?”

Nicole felt hands on her.

“Nicole? Can you hear me?” Ava’s voice sounded far away. “Call 911!”

Nicole wanted to reach out and grab Ava and tell her what Wynonna had said. Tell her she was in trouble. That she had to get Nina and run. But the darkness overcame her senses and Nicole blacked out.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ava bit her nails as she paced the waiting room. She was having a good night before Robin showed up and asked if she wanted to get something from the Waverider. She had finished her job application for Silas's cafe and had been talking to TargetEyes. Her mood was up and her future looked bright. Until she found Nicole. She had seen her friend beat up before, but never quite this bad.

"Nicole Johnson?"

Ava turned to see a doctor. "Is she okay?"

The doctor looked skeptically at the tall blonde. "Are you family?"

"I'm her sister."

The doctor looked skeptical, but nodded. "Come back with me."

The doctor began to talk as they walked. "Your sister is in pretty rough shape. Three bruised ribs, a pretty bad concussion and a broken eye socket."

"Oh my God."

"She's awake, but under some pretty heavy pain meds. I'd recommend staying over night."

"That's okay. I'm sure she'll be fine."

"I really don't recommend her going home right now."

"That's unfortunate."

The doctor opened and closed her mouth once with no words. The rest of the way to Nicole's room was silent. "Here she is. I'll leave you alone a moment."

Ava smiled tiredly at her. "Thank you."

The doctor nodded once and walked away.

Nicole was fighting to stay awake when Ava walked in.

"I'm going to guess that the date didn't go well." Ava said softly.

Nicole winced as she turned her head to look over at the blonde. "It was the Ghosts. Waverly asked me to come and then she left and they got me." Tears collected in the corner of Nicole's bloodshot eyes. Ava jaw tensed as Nicole mentioned the Ghosts.

"Who?"

"Wynonna, Sara, a tall black guy and a taller auburn haired girl."

"Damn."

"There's more. You and Nina should get out of here. At least for a little bit."

Ava looked at Nicole with confusion. "Why?"

"They know that you and another redhead beat up somebody by the name of Lawrence."

"I figured they would." Ava paused. "Wait. Did they think it was you?"

Nicole nodded slightly.

"But you aren't patched. At least not a patched Python.Yet."

Nicole ignored the yet. "Apparently doesn't matter. Wynonna also didn't appreciate that I was out with her baby sister."

"I did tell you it was a bad idea."

"Fuck off."

"I did!"

Nicole rolled her eyes. "Shut up."

"Just this once." 

Nicole laid back on her bed and closed her eyes. "They didn't call my parents right?"

Ava shook her head. "I told them I was your sister and that out parents were off on a missionary trip and therefore out of contact."

"Nice."

"Also our last name is Johnson."

"Good to know."

A minute passed. 

"Do you want me to tell Nina where you are?"

"Nah. No need for her to worry about me."

"You sure?” I'm sure. She's got other Python shit tonight. I don't want to bother her."

"I'm also going to guess you didn't correct the Ghost when they assumed you were one of the ones that jumped Lawrence."

Nicole sighed, her eyes still shut. "You'd be correct."

Ava sighed in return. "You can't always protect her."

"I'm sure as hell going to try."

Ava shook her head.

"If I had known the Haught sisters were going to cause this much trouble I never would have taken that car ride."

"Too late now." Nicole murmured. 

"Unfortunately."

"You love me." Nicole's words were slurred due to what Ava assumed was the pain meds.

"Mhm."


	10. Chasing Cars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nina has some feeling about Nicole’s beating and Waverly goes to a friends house.  
> Wynonna has a surprise and Alex had regrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a minute. I apologize to all of you that have kept reading this lil fic. It appreciated 😊

“Careful. Don’t hit your head dummy.”

Ava grabbed Nicole’s arm to steer her away from the doorway of their trailer.

”Im injured don’t call me dummy.” Nicole murmured.

”Well you’re the one who got yourself hurt dummy.”

Nicole flopped on the bed and let out a grunt of pain.

The pair had a moment of silence before the door of the small trailer whammed against the wall. It shook the small area and caused Nicole to flinch and whimper, settling a hand over her ribs.

Ava turned quickly to see the intruder. She hand automatically settled in the nearest drawer where a few knives sat.

“How. Dare. You.” 

Nicole didn’t even open her eyes. “Hi Nina. Good to see you too.”

The slighty smaller redhead was almost identical to her sister. They both had fiery red hair, although Nicole had an undercut done a few weeks ago and Nina was longer than her shoulders by an inch or so.

Both of the Haught sisters had brown eyes and dimples for days. Many assumed them to be twins at first glance, but Nina was actually almost three years younger than her sister. And with the bruises they were now both sporting on their faces, they looked even more alike.  
Nicole didn’t talk about her sister much. That was mostly due to keeping a low profile in each town they were in and keeping Nina safe. The younger Haught had a temper that often got her into trouble and Nicole was the one that got her out of it. Ever since they had run from their parents house all those months ago, Nicole had taken the full time job of protector.

“What the fuck happened too you?” Nina stormed over to the older redheads bedside.

Nicole’s eyes remained shut. “Language.”

Nina’s eyes flashed. “Are you seriously Languging me right now? It looks like you went ten rounds with Jackie Chan.”

Nicole chuckled softly and winced as her hand tightened around her ribs. “I’m fine Ny-Ny.”

Nina huffed and spun to face the blonde. Her eyes were the slightest bit shiny. “Ava.”

Ava looked up from the small table where she sat. “What?”

“What happened to Nicole?” The redhead’s gaze was fierce.

Ava looks over to Nicole who opened her eyes and looked at her. Their eyes met and Nicole slowly moved her head from side to side.

Ava looked back to Nina. “Dummy decided to try out an abandoned motorcycle and didn’t even get it started before it fell over on her. Concussion and bruised ribs.”

Nina wasn’t convinced. “Seriously?”

Ava didn’t look at her. “Yep.”

The trailer was silent for a moment.   
  


Nina looked between Ava and Nicole. “Okay. Okay. I almost believed that. Wanna tell me the truth now?”

With difficulty, Nicole sat up. “It’s nothing Ny-Ny. I’m fine. I thought I could control the motorcycle and I couldn’t. It was my fault.”

Nina crossed her arms over her chest. “Sure. If it was a motorcycle that did this why did Kirsh say that they found you alone behind the Waverider with no motorcycle in sight.”

Nicole let her head drop and sighed.

Ava say back in her chair and rubbed her temples. Her phone buzzed in the table, but she ignored it. “Dammit Kirsh.”

Nina started tapping her foot. “So can I have the truth now. I’m not a child Nicole.”

Nicole lifted her head. “I know. I got in a fight is all. That’s it a fight.”

Nina scoffed. “Why did you lie to me the first time then?”

”Well i didn’t want to worry you.”

”Oh yeah. Great idea. Don’t call and tell your sister you are in the hospital or that you got in a fight and make her wait until Ava drives your bruised ass home to find out anything.”

Nicole winced at the volume of her sisters words. “I’m sorry Nina. I should have called, but I thought you would be busy with Python stuff.”

”Not to busy to come and see my sister in the DAMN HOSPITAL!” Nina’s face was pink and her jaw was clenched.

Nicole raised the arm not curled around her body to rub her temples. A headache was curling around the edges of her vision.

“Nina I’m sorry. I should have called. I’m sorry.”

The younger redhead’s temper dampened. “Yeah you should have. Don’t do it again.”

Nicole smiled. “I won’t I promise.”

“You better.”

————————————————————————————————————  
  
“It’s not far.”

Waverly’s head was in Laura’s lap and the small brunette was playing with it as Waverly talked.

“She was so nice and she told off Champ. It’s not fair.”

Laura hummed.   
  


“She’s so pretty and so nice and-and-and.” Waverly sniffed loudly. “Why?”

“Because life isn’t fair unfortunately. Speaking as the second member present of the ‘Dead Parent Club’ I know first hand.” Laura said. “It throws you lemons and doesn’t let you make lemonade.”

Waverly sniffed. “Yeah.”

“You’ll find someone one day that Wynonna won’t want to kill.”

Waverly let out a watery chuckle. “Maybe. Maybe just mildly maim would be nice.”

Laura laughed. “Just a touch of arson maybe.”

The two laughed at the overprotectiveness of Wynonna Earp for a while.   
Laura wiped her eyes. “But in all seriousness, you will find someone that isn’t Champ and that isn’t Nicole. Someone better than both of them.”

Waverly sighed and rotated to look at her best friend. “Yeah. I hope so.”

A knock came at Laura’s cracked door. Mr. Hollis poked his head in. “I was just about to order pizza if you girls were interested. Maybe some ice cream amd soda too.” The man wasn’t a fool. He had seen the red eyes and dried tear tracks on the young Earp girl.   
Laura grinned. “That sounds awesome Dad.”

”I thought it might. Waverly?”   
  


Waverly sat up. “That sounds fantastic Mr.Hollis. Thank you.”

—————————————————————————————————————————

Wynonna shoved her hand under the cold water and winced. She flexed and un flexed it as the the cold water numbed the area.

“You good there Earp?” Alex sat at the table and sipped a beer.   
  


“Fine. Just a little bruised.”

“You sure?”

“Yep. I’ll be fine.” Wynonna shut off the tap and grabbed a towel to dry her hand off. “It was a good nights work.”

Alex looked at her co-leader. “Mhm.” She vocalized as she sipped her beer again. “Where’s Waverly?”

Wynonna’s shoulders tighten and then relaxed. “Laura’s. She’s spending the night.”

“Ah.”

“Yep.”

“I’m sure Kara will be over there too then.”

Wynonna grabbed another beer from the fridge before she sat down.

“Yep.”

Both women say in silence drinking their individual beer and thinking about the nights events. Personally Alex thought it could have been handled better, but she also knew better than to mess with Wynonna.

Wynonna phone buzzed on the table and she reached forward and grabbed it. She smiled at the screen and put it back down.

“Doc?”

“No. Alice actually.”

“Ah. How is the munchkin?”

Alex was one of the few that knew about little Alice. Wynonna had gotten pregnant during the summer between sophomore and junior year. She had given the baby up for adoption, but was lucky enough to get small updates from the parents.

“She’s good. Starting to talk in sentences. Got her dads eyes. My hair. She’s doing good.” Wynonna’s smile was small, but her eyes betrayed her sadness.

“That’s good.” Alex said. “Glad the munchkins doing well.”

“Yeah.” Wynonna’s head was now lost in the clouds. Alex tried to make conversation a few more times but it was clear that the elder woman wasn’t paying attention.   
Alex downed the rest of her beer and headed up to bed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments and criticism are always welcome (just don’t be a butt about it)  
> I welcome any and all song recommendations. I’ll listen to everything at least once. 
> 
> Tumblr : Queen-of-pasta


End file.
